Bloomin' Children
by Raven-of-Moraea
Summary: Ha, HA! Here's a little sequel to The Love of a Leopard' And, no, Scythe isn't having a child...but, she does find one. Little Padfoot never had a real family, but, can Scythe and the others change that? And, will Tai Lung ever warm up to the little guy?
1. Chapter 1

Meh...Why not? (evil smirk) _BUT..._My updates will be _slooooooooooow_.

* * *

_"Tai Lung?"_

The sleeping snow cat let out a snort and rolled over onto his other side, still asleep, snoring lightly as he settled on the bamboo mat once more.

_"Yo! Tai Lung!"_

This time, the snow leopard woke slightly. Too tired to open his eyes, he let out a simple, "Mm, hmm?"

"Will you just get up?!" Snapped the voice in an angry whisper.

Vexed, the mighty snow leopard let out a snarl as he recognized the voice. Sitting up warily, he stretched his arms and let out a yawn. Opening his eyes, he groaned slightly and gave his guest a weary look. "_What _is it, Yang?"

The white crane stood before him with an evil smirk plastered onto his face. "I need your help with something. You see, Yin was too lazy to get up, and--"

"What time is it?" The leopard interrupted quietly, looking over his shoulder to make sure he had not awoken his wife, who slept soundly nearby, a peaceful expression on her beautiful face. He smiled when he laid eyes on her. Then, he noticed something outside his window.

"It's barely sunrise!" He snapped quietly.

"Shhh!! I know, i know!" Yang hushed. "But, i _really_ need your help to pull this prank off! I--"

"You woke me up this early for a_ prank?!_"Tai Lung whispered angrily.

"SHHHH!" Yang waved his wings frantically. "You're gonna blow my cover!"

"I'm gonna blow your _head _off if you don't leave!"

"But--!"

"No buts! Now, haul your little tail-feather out of my room!"

"It's a prank on Po!" Yang blurted out, irritated.

Now Tai Lung seemed slightly interested. He straightened up slightly and folded his arms over his chest. He tilted his head to the side and waited patiently for Yang to continue.

Realization dawned on Yang's face. He began to dance on the spot. "Oh, thanks, buddy! _You _are the ma--"

"If you don't hurry up and explain, i'll go back to sleep." Tai Lung stated flatly.

Yang rolled his eyes, but, the smile never left his face.

* * *

All was quiet in the bunkhouse as the two practical jokers stepped into the hallway. With a smirk, Tai Lung began to tip-toe towards the Dragon Warrior's room, but, stopped when he noticed Yang had gone the opposite way.

"What are you doing?" The leopard demanded. "His room's over here!"

"Need to make a little side trip." Yang explained, stopping at another room. Quietly, he slid open the door and stepped inside. Tai Lung was not far behind. The slumbering Kung Fu master didn't stir at all.

He rolled his eyes. "This is Master Crane's room. What are we--?"

"Shh!" Yang hushed. "you want this prank to work, or not? Just trust me. Now, where does Crane keep the paint for his calligraphy?"

"Yeah, like i know!" Tai Lung drawled, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Yang spotted a few jars, brushes, and strips of paper over in one corner of his room. Walking over to it, he lifted the lid off of one of the jars and looked into it. He let out a chuckle. "Jackpot!" He whispered. He looked in the others. "Ha, ha! We got blue! Red. Black. Purple--"

"Just grab them, and, come on!" Tai Lung urged.

Yang gripped the jar handles with his talons and flew over to the door. Tai Lung grabbed some of the jars and walked out.

"This is gonna be great!" Yang said.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Tai Lung said, stopping mid-step. "The brushes. Get some of the brushes."

"Oh, right!" Yang said, placing the jars he was carrying on the ground. He disappeared back into Crane's room.

A minute later, he appeared out into the hallway once more with a few brushes grasped in his beak. He nearly dropped a few of them trying not to laugh. The two then entered the Dragon Warrior's room where the panda laid sprawled out on his mat.

"That panda won't know what hit him." Tai Lung chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

My bad, guys! I told you it'd be slow.

* * *

A loud snore erupted from Tai Lung's throat as he sat at the kitchen table with his head down. His muscular arms blocked any view of his face.

Letting a small smirk curl onto her lips, Scythe looked away from her breakfast and reached out a paw to nudge her husband gently. "Tai Lung? You okay?" She asked with a small giggle. The male leopard only let out a grunt and shook it off.

Scythe smirked again. "Tai Lung." She sang softly, nudging him again.

This time, the large cat bolted upright, a surprised look, along with some rice from his own breakfast, on his handsome face. "Huh? What?" He asked, looking around.

Sitting across from him at the table, Mantis let out a laugh, as did some of the others. Tai Lung was surprised to see that Yang was one of them.

"What are _you _laughing at?" The snow cat asked, pointing a claw at the white crane. "_You're _the cause of my deprived sleep!"

"And, how do you come to that conclusion, _my son_?" Master Shifu said with a smirk.

_"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!"_

The others all nearly fell out of their chairs as a horrified shriek erupted from the bunkhouse.

Tai Lung glanced at Yang and chuckled. He grabbed his cup of tea from the side and casually began to gulp it down. "I think the Dragon Warrior's awake."

Now, Shifu looked suspicious. Well, actually, the only ones who didn't were Yang, Yin, and Tai Lung.

At that moment, a large, colorful figure stomped through the door and stopped. The markings around Po's eyes, which were once a nice shade of black, but, for some odd reason, were now blue, furrowed angrily at the surprised group sitting at the table.

Also, The white fur around the panda's lips was now a lovely shade of red, which extended farther away from the ends of his lips in a long mark that sloppily trailed off both of hid cheeks. Also, as an extra goof, someone had also painted a large, red target in the middle of his white stomach.

A loud shriek erupted from Viper's throat as the young snake tried her best to contain her laughter. Crane, Monkey, and Mantis were trying to hide some pleased expressions as well, but, were failing miserably. Tigress, Mei and Scythe had both paws over their mouths, but, it wasn't hard to tell that they were smiling. Shifu looked both immensely bewildered and amused at the same time. Tai Lung, Yin, and Yang snickered fiendishly, beating the table with their fists.

"Um, P-Po!" Shifu began, trying to keep a straight face. What--?"

"Who did it?" Po demanded, interrupting his master. He shot a glare at Crane.

The Kung Fu master just threw his wings in the air. "Wha-d-don't look at me!"

"You're the only one i know who owns paint for his _Calligraphy_!"

"What?! You think _I _did that?!" Crane asked with a laugh, giving Po an incredible look.

Po put one paw on his hip. "_Well_, If the boot fits..."

"You calling me a _liar_?"

"Well, if you didn't do it, who did?" Po demanded once more. "My next guess would either be Mantis, Yin, Yang, or Tai Lung."

The second the words left his mouth, Tai Lung and Yang hissed with laughter. All eyes turned to the two.

"HA, HA, HA!" Tai Lung and Yang burst out laughing.

"You!" Po snapped.


	3. Chapter 3

...Sorry.

* * *

_Thud!_

"Ha, ha, ha! Ow!" Tai Lung cackled once Po had triumphed in bringing him down to the floor and keeping him there. The panda was currently pulling the leopard's arm painfully behind his back.

"Ow! Aw, come on, Po, it was a joke! Ah!" Tai Lung winced as the panda gave another forceful tug on the leopard's, now cramping, arm. He looked up at his monochromatic friend with a funny look. "Can't you take a joke?"

"Joke my butt!" Po snapped. He was less angry now, but the thought of never getting that paint out of his fur almost made him frantic. "I look like a _clown_! Why couldn't you at _least _have used water color paint, or...chalk, or..._something_?! My fur is gonna be stained for _days_!"

Crane cleared his throat. "Weeks..." He corrected. Po sent him a glare that made him shut up instantly and look away.

"Why are you only getting mad at _me_?! It was Yang's idea!" Tai Lung barked, using his free arm to point out the true culprit, who stood behind his brother. Yang always had the tendency to try and worm his way out of every situation he gets himself, and others included, into. Even if it means resting the blame on his accomplice's shoulders. This time, however, he knew it was futile to deny his part in the prank. He slowly stepped out from behind his brother and held up a wing to the Dragon Warrior. "Look," he began. "Po, I'm sorry for what we did...but....ha, ha! Aw, man! It was just to funny! I couldn't resist!"

Po just scrunched up his nose and pointed a finger at Yang. "You're next." He said after a couple of seconds. The white crane gulped.

"Po." Shifu warned.

Scythe rolled her blue eyes and shook her head. Smiling, she rose from her seat at the table and placed a paw gently on Po's shoulder. He looked into the panda's emerald eyes and said. "Po...I think he's had enough." They both glanced down at Tai Lung, who did not look at all comfortable. Now, it was Po's turn to roll his eyes. Somewhat reluctantly, he eased up on his grip on Tai Lung's arm, and eventually let him go.

The snow leopard stood up and rubbed his shoulder. He smiled gratefully at Scythe. "Thank you, my dear." He said.

Scythe just kissed him lightly on the cheek, gave a nod and headed back to the table. "That's what I'm here for." She chirped.

Yin and Yang glanced at eachother, then, simultaneously, they pointed their wings to their open beaks and made some faint gagging noises, indicating they weren't really at all for this lovey dovey stuff.

* * *

Just off towards the East end of the Valley of Peace lay the dump, or, 'The Pits', to most of the valley's children, where everybody disposed of their unwanted items. It often became handy to those who loved old junk, and, it provided food to some of the more...unfortunate souls in the valley. Mainly, just to a gang of crocodile bandits called the 'Stone Claw Alliance'. Many of the members agreed the name seemed a little too strong for the particularly small band of reptilian thieves, but, the name stuck somehow.

Scrounging and sniffing among the piles of discarded trash and broken objects, a young Lynx cub, probably not a day over seven years of age, searched through the mess for something of value. The more valuable items, such as metal, that he found and brought back, the more he'd receive for dinner that night. He dragged a medium-sized sack behind him, which jingled and clanked from the items he had found.

"Padfoot!" Barked a sharp voice.

The little Lynx winced and flattened his ears against his head. "Oh, no." He moaned quietly. He stood up straight, patted the dust and dirt off his fur, and grabbed the sack laying on the ground at his feet. "Coming, Cinna!" He called, beginning to drag the sack behind him as he walked.

After about five minutes, he had dragged the heavy sack into the very center of the dump. The large clearing was an eye sore, but he and the rest of the 'Stone Claw Alliance' called it home. The crocodiles had made some use of the old junk by constructing small shacks out of it. A large bonfire billowed in the very center of the clearing, and Padfoot could see some of the crocs sitting around it at that very moment, cooking fish, as usual. Little Padfoot wasn't really even _in_ the crocodile's alliance, even though, his "boss" said that, maybe someday, he would be. For now, he was basically just a servant. They weren't cruel to him, but they weren't particularly kind either.

Then, Padfoot felt someone grab him by the scruff. He was lifted into the air and twirled around to face whoever it was. He came eye to eye with his boss, Cinna. The large crocodile grinned toothily at him and chuckled maliciously. "Well, well, well, what took you so long, kid?" His breath smelled of raw fish. "We've been waiting forever." He placed the little Lynx baxk on the ground and picked up the sack. "What did you bring me this time? Let's see...Oh! I see you found us some nice iron woks. Heh, heh, heh. This'll make us some new armor easily." He ruffled the little cub's hair. "You did good, kid. You get a whole fish tonight for this."

Padfoot smiled a little bit. Although quite cruel at times, Cinna was the closest thing to a dad that Padfoot ever had...or, _would_ have. However, he often wondered at times if there was somewhere...better for him out there. Somewhere where people would be kinder to him. Somewhere...where he'd be loved.


End file.
